


В стекло бьет дождь

by cupids_delight



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i repeat very blue content, okay this was written while really depressed, very blue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupids_delight/pseuds/cupids_delight
Summary: "Терпеть не могу этот день. Каждый год одно и тоже, только каждый раз все хуже."Лондонская осень имеет особенное влияние на Тейлора, и он всеми силами старался избегать посещения столицы в этот период. Но ноябрь - месяц непростой, и отсидеться дома не получится.





	В стекло бьет дождь

  


Терпеть не могу этот день. Каждый год одно и то же, вот только с каждым разом все хуже. Знаешь, кажется, будто я уже сто лет не был осенью в Лондоне. Как бы это странно ни звучало, но Лондон - это твой город, вы удивительно с ним уживались вместе, до сих пор не понимаю как. Этот серый колодец изрядно мне надоел уже в колледже, то ли дело Корнуолл - аккуратные домики, зеленые газоны, улыбчивые соседи, имбирные эли по пятницам. Жалко, что я так и не собрался с духом пригласить тебя. 

Желудь.  
Ну прекрасно - на меня упал желудь. Спасибо, Лондон. Ладно-ладно, уже ухожу, не переживай! И чем тебе здесь нравилось? Ты умел восхищаться длиннющими домами, мерно качающимися в лужах, любил капли дождя на стеклах, море черных зонтов, среди которых твой смотрелся просто оранжевым крейсером.. Кстати, где тот зонт? Давно его не видел. Давно _тебя_ не видел. Просто с ума сойти как давно, даже не верится. _Это же как надо было поругаться, чтобы после стольких лет дружбы --_  
-Фредди? 

Спотыкаюсь и чуть не падаю на тротуар. _Фредди! Фредди?_ В луже вижу твое искаженное лицо, чёрное волосы до плеч и улыбку.  
\- Родж? - Упрямая прядь падает на глаза и ты проводишь рукой по мокрому от дождя лбу. - Чего молчишь?  
А я сказать ничего не могу.. Как можно говорить, когда одновременно хочется снести тебе нос четким ударом, разрыдаться и убежать, или задушить тебя в объятиях? Не знаю, как говорить. Сердце - локомотив. _Буду молчать._  
\- Будешь молчать? Давай помолчим. Ну раньше и молчали вместе, а? - Ты улыбаешься, закуриваешь. - Подожди еще минут пять, ладно? Да не шипи, вот тебе зонт, прическу не испортишь. То же мне, модник нашёлся.  
У меня, должно быть, невероятно тупое выражение лица, что ты хихикаешь и даешь мне свой оранжевый крейсер..  
\- Как там малыш Феликс? Новые хиты тебе подбрасывает? ... Оу, ты же молчишь. Ладно, не проблема. Вот видишь, людей почти нет, все разбежались от дождя. Красота, когда в парке пусто, а?  
Ты скидываешь кожаную куртку и ботинки прямо на мокрый гравий и на минуту затихаешь. Стеклянные капли звенят в тишине Прайд-авеню сквера, шуршат листья и камешки под твоими босыми ногами. _Придурок, где ты был все это время?_

\- Давай, не говори, что ты уже слишком стар для такой погоды. К чертям зонт, иди сюда.

Ты рывком тянешь меня под самую стену по-лондонски стервозного дождя. Я, естественно, спотыкаюсь и лечу прямо на тебя. Мы обнимаемся под дождем. Ага. Ясно. Очень на тебя похоже, Фредди, молодец. 

***

\- Нам глинтвейн и... ТЕЙЛОР, ЧТО БУДЕШЬ ПИТЬ???!!! ... Молчишь? Ну молчи. Мадам, еще вишневый грог, пожалуйста. И воооон ту ватрушку, две. Они у вас поистине волшебные! И отнесите вон тому недоразумению-брокколи за столиком у окна, будьте добры. Где у вас уборная?

_Брокколи..? Да уж, спасибо. Разумеется после дождя я брокколи._

\- Ваш грог, сэр.  
\- С-спасибо.  
\- Вы разговорили его?! Вот уж волшебство, мэм! У вас может еще и шотландские пледы есть? - ты обматываешь меня шотландским пледом, и меня знобит уже намного меньше.  
\- Ну что, как ты?  
_Как я? Я не видел тебя сто лет и не могу вспомнить почему, а ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не случилось! И почему я не могу сказать ни слова.. Глупо._  
Ты смотришь в окно, укутанный в красный плед, и пьешь глинтвейн. Мокрые пряди свисают до плеч, сигарета из моей пачки Мальборо мерно шевелится в такт твоим размышлениям. Окно запотело, но с моей стороны видно, что на улице самый настоящий ливень, как ты любишь. _Как тебе удалось ни капли не поменяться за всё это время?_

\- А ты мало изменился, Родж. Вот только постригся зря, с длинными было лучше, нет?  
Отворачиваюсь к окну. Ты подсаживаешься ближе и кладёшь подбородок мне на плечо.  
\- Ты же скучал, да?  
Я резко оборачиваюсь, так что твоё лицо оказывается слишком близко к моему. Похоже, я совсем расклеился, потому что глаза предательски начинают наполняться слезами. Фредди отстраняется и берет чашку в руку.  
\- Хорошо... Просто без тебя одиноко.  
Не могу больше так, надо тебя обнять в конце концов. Ты смеёшься. _Черт, Фредди, как мне жаль, Фредди.._  
\- Я знаю.  
_ы что, копаешься в моей голове?!_  
\- Раньше ты не был против.

Молчишь. Мне почему-то становится страшно. Тикают каминные часы, дождь шумит за стеной.  
\- Родж, сделай для меня одну важную вещь.  
\- Конечно, что?  
\- Проснись.  
Я поднимаю на тебя глаза, но тут безумная волна дождя побивает стекло и обрушивается на меня со всей силой. 

Я вздрагиваю в кресле поезда. Мой сосед спит, прислонившись к стеклу, у него из рук выпала газета. На столике- холодный чай, плещущийся в такт поезду, и мой билет на поезд Корнуолл Т.С. - Кингс-кросс. Сегодня день, который я ненавижу. Сегодня, 24 ноября, много лет назад ты ушёл, а мир для меня потерял реальность. 

В стекло бьет дождь.

**Author's Note:**

> Постараюсь больше от первого лица не писать, серьёзно.
> 
> PS: первоначально было опубликовано на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3714236)


End file.
